Magic Blood
by xTheDarkShadowsx
Summary: When your day turns upside down, would you runaway? Rose did and she's never coming back. She soon meets a certain slayer who she isn't sure about and a certain vampire who seems very luring. But, when her ex boyfriend shows up, it all goes down hill. How worse can her day get? Chapter 1 Rewritten!


**Okay so I decided to do a rewrite. I hope you guys like it. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Runaway**

* * *

I hear my boots smash against the leaves. My heart racing, pounding, in my ears, but I don't dare stop. I keep going, no matter how tired I was. My mind is racing. I try to push all thoughts aside, but they keep coming back. Terrible memories I don't want to ever remember.

But, no matter how hard I try, they never leave.

I stop and fall to the ground. Tears stinging my eyes. Not caring if the dirt ruins my dress or not. Not caring what's happens to me. Only caring about her, what she did to me. Carla. I can see her smirking in my mind. Thinking how worthless I am. She must be laughing right now. She must be proud how much pain she caused me with her lies. Those evil lies of hers.

I remember all of it. Every fucking detail. I hate her so much. That's why I ran. I never wanted to see her face again.

But, alas her face invades my mind.

* * *

_Her orange hair glistening in the sunlight. I always hated how beautiful her hair was. How beautiful she was. Every guy thought she was the most fairest of them all. Guys would usually look at her first, but if they did look at me, guys thought I was the most disgusting creature that ever walked the earth._

_I felt foolish that day. I should have never showed up. I should have just stayed home, like I always did. But, that day was the day I ran out of food. Just my luck. Every time I went to the market, she would be there. She would be there to talk about me. I usually wouldn't pay attention to it, but that day was different than any other day. _

_I held my basket close to me. Feeling fear shake through me as I heard people whispering about me. I knew they were, by the glares they were giving me. Especially the woman next to me. I heard her loud and clear._

"_Did you hear? Carla saw her give Hansel a love potion. That way he would always love her, no matter how ugly she truly is." I heard a gasp._

"_Does that mean she's a witch?" The other girl asked._

"_I don't know," The woman huffed. "But if I were him, I'd rather kill myself before I had to be around her."_

_I heard their laughter. That made my blood boil. Carla had a way with people. I bet if she told everyone she's royalty they would believe her. _

_I decided to buy my food and leave. I wasn't going to take that. I was about to do so, but then I saw her, which made me stop in my tracks. Her blue eyes locked with my green. I saw her sinister smirk, the smirk that still haunts me._

_I really wanted to say things to her, but I knew that would have only make things worse. So I just walked past her, trying to block out everything that happened. That was a big mistake. Her hand touched my shoulder, which sent new raw fear through me. I did have a bad feeling before I went there, but… _

"_What's the rush, Rose? Are you in a hurry to go sleep with Hansel, like the whore you are?" Her vile words hurt me so, but did I stand around and take it? Nope._

_I grabbed her hand and tossed from my shoulder. "Carla… don't…"_

_I heard her snicker. "Don't do what, bitch? You know nobody likes you or could even love you, especially Hansel." That's what set me off. _

_I turned towards her evil face. "Yeah, that's right. I said the truth. Nobody likes you. So why don't you just do us a favor-"_

"_Shut up." I said._

"_Why? Are you going do, hit me? Oh wait, you can't because you are a low life loser who can't throw a punch." She's still smirking at me. _

"_You know what? You just want Hansel all to yourself. You're just jealous that he likes me over you! So who's the bitch now, Carla?" It felt good to say that, but I could tell it wasn't going to last long._

_She bent down and grabbed a rock. "Dodge this!" As soon as she threw it, I covered my face and shut my eyes._

_I waited for impact, but it never came. I opened one eye and saw the rock floating in mid air. What was happening? I glanced at Carla with a shocked face. I moved my arms from my face, noticing everyone as equally shocked._

_As the rock fell to the ground, Carla stepped a few steps back. "What are you?" That's when everyone screamed. _

_Mother's grabbed their children, women recoiled away of me, men huddled close to their wives. Everyone was afraid of me. I was about to speak, but someone shouted something I can never get out of my mind._

"_She's a witch! Run for your lives!" And that's what they just did._

"_Wait please!" I tried to stop them, but they ran from me. "I'm not a witch!" They didn't listen._

_I glanced back at Carla. "Carla, please tell them the truth." I touched her arm and she slapped it off._

"_Don't touch me! You're a witch and I don't want to get hexed!" She ran away, leaving me all alone._

_This place was deserted. Nobody in sight. I couldn't stand it anymore. That's when I started running. Running from everything. I just couldn't be there. _

"_Rose?" I stopped in my tracks. I didn't know how long or when he got there, but I didn't care._

_I started running again. Now wasn't the time to see him. Hansel grabbed my wrist with his gloved hand. But, I shook it off, "Let go of me."_

"_Rose, what happened?" I looked into his blue eyes. Yet they reminded me so much of Carla._

"_Haven't you heard? I'm a witch! Run before I hex you." He looked confused._

"_What are you talking about?" _

_He didn't understand, but I didn't explain. I just couldn't. I didn't feel right to tell him. So I just ran. Ran for my life, with my basket. Never again will I set foot in this town for as long as I live._

"_Rose! Come back" I ignored him never looking back._

* * *

More tears roll down my face. I hate everything about her. I hate everyone. I can't go back now. Hansel should never know what I've been through.

I should have known it was going to happen. I saw the way she would always look at me when he talked to me. She was plotting something, waiting for the right time. The perfect time to lash out on me. Well, bravo Carla. It worked.

I got up and wiped the tears away. Deciding to move on and not dwell is the right thing. Yeah, that's what I'll do. I started walking, not paying attention to my surroundings, while trying to clear my mind. Forgetting is the best, but hard to do.

Hearing a growl made my heart pound. I wanted to run so bad, but my feet wouldn't move. Stupid feet. I hate it sometimes when my body chose fight over flight. I turn my head and gasped when I saw a bear. A big brown bear. I couldn't speak. My mind was racing with thoughts, but none could help me. I had no idea what to do, but when it stood up on its hind legs, one word came to mind.

_Run._

That's what I did. I ran as fast as I could. My legs were aching, but I didn't care. I rather live. Dying is not an option. It didn't last long, when I fell on my stomach. So much for that plan.

I turn around and see the bear getting closer. I tried to get up, but with my legs still aching, I couldn't. My last option was to shout as loud as I could, hoping someone could find me.

I do, as much as my lungs could let me. Someone has got to hear me, or I'm doomed. The bear stands again, as I close my eyes and cover my face. My throat starts to hurt, so I stop. Expecting impact, I wait. Nothing happens. What the hell? I open my eyes, moving my arms away from my face I see some person wrestling with the bear. Who wrestles a bear? Well, that is something I never seen before. I get up, ignoring how sore my legs are, and stare in shock.

What am I doing standing here? They probably need my help. I noticed the person is tossed to the ground as I quickly look around for a something to use, but all I find is a stick. I guess that will have to do. I pick it up and charge at the bear.

I try to hit the bear with all my might, making the stick break in half. It looks back at me in rage. Oh shit. It stands it ground once more, trying to attack me again, but the person, who I can clearly now see it's a man, jumps on the bear's neck.

"Kill it!" He yells. I look down at my stick and back at the bear. I nod.

Then I pull it back and ram it in its chest with all my might. As it lets out a terrible roar, I turn away and cover my ears. Suddenly, he grabs my arm and we run away, but stop as the bear fall to the ground. Finally it's over. I look back at him and notice he's still holding my arm. I pull away and fall to the ground to catch my breath.

Who is this guy and who does he think he is? Well, he did save my life, but that does not give him the excuse to touch me like that. I mean really? We have to get to know each other first.

"Hey," His voice brings me back to reality. I look up at his brown eyes, which stare back into my green ones.

He's nothing like Hansel, maybe even better. Yet, in some ways, he reminds me so much of him. No. Whatever you do, don't think of him. Forget about Hansel. This is your new life now. All that stuff in the past should wash away.

"Are you okay?" I nod and stand while brushing the dirt of my dress. Such a nervous habit of mine, I probably should quit sometime.

Wait. Why am I being nice to him? I don't even know him. Then something else comes to mind. Where is my basket? Damn it! I must have lost it while falling. I bet it's gone by now. Now I have no food. How am I going to survive, without food?

"You're bleeding." What? I check my right arm and notice a big cut.

I guess that happened when I fell. Who knew that leaves could be sharp?

"Follow me." I look up and see him walking. Is he going to help me? Of course he is. Why wouldn't he?

The way he acts is kind of nice. Guys never acted that way around me. Does he always act like this around women? Has he ever been around women? Why am I asking so many questions? I think I should shut up now.

"Are you coming or not?" He looks back at me as I feel like an idiot for standing here. Stupid me.

I nodded and followed him, when he started walking again. There was one question that would never leave my mind. No matter how hard I try to ignore it, it just kept coming back.

_Who is this guy?_

* * *

**Reviews, reviews, reviews! Please! Until next time~**


End file.
